Network monitoring systems are very useful in identifying problems in communication networks. Today's network monitoring systems include the capabilities of being able to capture packet traffic at various points in the communication network. For example, a network sniffer can be placed by a communication device to capture all the packets that are sent to and from the communication device.
However, just capturing a packet trace of a communication session does not necessarily allow a service technician to quickly identify what is causing a particular problem. Many times, an event that occurs in the communication device may be the key to identifying a problem that caused a failure of a communication session. For example, events such as timer events or user interaction events may be causing a communication failure. What is needed is a solution that fully integrates these types of events into a packet log file to allow a better solution for debugging communication failures.